Our World
by ShinRa Associate
Summary: Explaining, filler oneshots in lieu of Four Man Cell. Made to prevent writer's block.


**Our World** is a collection of Four Man Cell one-shots and flashbacks. Some of the children weren't mentioned in 4 Man Cell yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

-Semi-Flashback Type Thing-

A chibi Mithos blinked slowly, pushing back the covers draped over her body and peering out her window. She remembered now, she was in the chief's hut again… She rarely stayed with her mom and dad unless it was a special occasion. For example, she had spent last week at Kage's house.

She hopped out of bed, a casual kimono trailing behind her. She tapped slightly on the wall in the hallway, and it swung around, a secret entrance. Standing there was Orochi, a kind ninja who guarded the house.

"Hi Oro-chan!" squeaked Mithos, waving a small hand. Orochi knelt down, smiling, and patted her head.

"Today's the festival, Mithos-chan," he said in his kind way. Mithos nodded, bounding across the bridge to the main village, which was bustling today. A few people waved at her.

A little boy with blue-white hair peeked around a corner from behind her, then lunged, hugging her around the middle. Mithos looked up, eyes wide. She smiled up at Yuan. He helped her up, laughing.

"The festival's today!" he said, merrily, gesturing to his Hakamas and kimono, a black and gold trimmed outfit. Mithos looked at the ground.

"I'm still not going with anyone…" she muttered. Yuan smiled, ruffling her hair.

"I'm sure someone will go with you," he said, waving as he walked off with Mithos' little sister, Anna. Mithos nearly face-faulted as Anna smiled over Yuan's shoulder at her.

Though she loved Anna, the little girl was quite the attractive child. Little boys flocked to her, even Yuan-kun. Mithos sighed. Her little sister made quite a few attempts to rub it in her face.

Peeking around the corner of a building, Mithos saw Kage and Kuchinawa Wilder, a boy with long red hair to rival his father's, sitting on a bench together, holding hands. Again, Mithos sighed, tying her dark hair in it's usual pink ribbon.

Around the village, Mithos also saw Martel, one of her best friends, like Kage, holding hands with a little boy- Aron Sage, a boy with silvery hair.

Mithos walked out of Mizuho, heading for The Forest of Death. Someone, quite a while ago, had put a gate around it and used it for foreign Ninja's exams. Unlocking one of the gates, Mithos went in, eyes closed. She made her way deep inside, using her seals to kill monsters along the way. She had wandered very far in, and seemed sickly now. It was dark.

She cried for help, though none came. She heard a noise like a hiss.

Turning around, she saw a giant snake, hissing loudly, writhing.

She almost screamed. The snake lunged down at her, chomping onto one of her legs. She did scream this time, pulling out a seal and using it on the snake's head. It lifted her off the ground by her injured leg.

She heard a yell.

"Put the girl down!" A hand caught her as the snake, which now had several kunai embedded into it's neck, hit the ground.

She gasped. The hand belonged to a woman about Sheena's age, looking much like her.

"Hey, calm down," the woman said, "I'm Anko. What're you doing in here?"

"I-I live near here, Anko-sama!" said Mithos, a bit calmed down.

"Oh, are you a ninja?" asked Anko, smiling.

"H-hai! I wanna become a Jonin like you!" said Mithos, smiling now. Anko laughed merrily, not mockingly.

"I run the exams of this forest. Maybe one day I'll meet you again, taking the Chunin exams!" Mithos nodded. Anko knelt next to her, pulling out a bento box.

"Are you hungry?"

Mithos shook her head, though her rumbling stomach betrayed her. Anko laughed as Mithos blushed deeply.

"It's okay, here, have some food," said Anko, offering the little girl a rice ball. The woman grinned as she ate with the little girl.

"Is there a way out, Anko-sama?" asked Mithos, putting down her rice ball.

"Hai, but it's not safe until day." said Anko, looking up through the trees.

Mithos yawned considerably after about an hour. Anko looked almost worried. She took the little girl in her arms, humming a tune. Soon, Mithos was fast asleep.

The next morning, Anko led her to the gate.

"Arigato!" yelled Mithos, running towards the village.

"I never got her name… Maybe I _will_ meet her again." said Anko, adjusting her headband.


End file.
